


8x17 Coda

by vonquestenberg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x17 coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonquestenberg/pseuds/vonquestenberg





	8x17 Coda

Jamal and Zachary, the two young men who sit behind him on the bus, have just been married in Des Moines. They are eighteen, in their first year of college, and Jamal laughs as he says his mother will be angry at them marrying so young.

Zachary has a viral infection from his high school boyfriend. Castiel congratulates them on their nuptials, and burns the virus out of his blood.

The woman who checks him into his hotel room is expecting her first great-grandchildren (fraternal twins) in six months. Her name is Margaret.

He pauses as he’s about to walk away with his room key, and asks if she knows of a movie about an angel named Clarence. She laughs and tells him it’s almost Easter, not Christmas. Castiel clears her blocked arteries.

The movie is compelling if highly inaccurate. Angels are created, wings and all, by their Father’s will, and the ringing of bells is not involved. But he has always loved visiting the Heaven of Samuel Clemens.

He eats two cheeseburgers as he watches George Bailey take over the family business from his father as his younger brother goes to college. Something in him aches.


End file.
